


Lost piece.

by Kal498



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, English grammar and punctuation are my arch nemesis., Galra Keith (Voltron), I demand more bonding moments!!, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kolivan appears for like a second, Krolia (Voltron) is trying hard, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kal498/pseuds/Kal498
Summary: Language is means of communicating our ideas, opinions and feelings to the other people, but sometimes words fail to convey the intensity and sincerity of our feelings. If anything, the spoken words take on an ugly face of pretence, further increasing the pain instead to soothing it.Physical affection might further complicate things at this point. The only sensible option would be to leave the person in solitude. Because silence is the remedy for the emotional turmoil, and solitude gives you the freedom of breaking down without having someone to judge you for it.





	Lost piece.

“Leave me _alone!”_ Keith growled as he stops a few steps ahead of Krolia. His posture rigid, shoulders hunched.

“Keith.” Krolia began, warily. “I know it is a selfish decision, but there is a reason behind-"

“Just…” He cuts her off. He didn't spare her even a glance. “I need time.” He sounds shaken. His voice has an edge of hysteria. “ _Alone_.” His back is still facing her.

It was excruciating to hear how much pain was laced within his words. Like he couldn't almost speak them. It was even more heart wrenching to know that the cause of all that turmoil is her.

“I'm sor-” She cuts herself off, lowering her eyes with shame. She looks at her hands, that should have been holding her child but instead chose to held weapons. She is well aware of the fact that saying sorry is not going to soothe the years worth of pain and loneliness. The need to be loved and taken care of, the love of a happy family, and especially the love and tenderness of a mother, that she deprived him of.

They stood there for a few ticks as Krolia repeatedly tried to say something, anything to make him feel slightly better but, she finds herself unable to do so.

As she watches Keith leave, she realises that she doesn't have knowledge or experience of how to deal with a child. A distressed child.

 

Her crime was grave.

 

 

Language is means of communicating our ideas, opinions and feelings to the other people, but sometimes words fail to convey the intensity and sincerity of our feelings. If anything, the spoken words take on an ugly face of pretence, further increasing the pain instead to soothing it.

Physical affection might further complicate things at this point. The only sensible option would be to leave the person in solitude. Because silence is the remedy for the emotional turmoil, and solitude gives you the freedom of breaking down without having someone to judge you for it.

  
~~_**......................** _ ~~

She was in her room, trying to distract herself by going through all the mission details including Keith that she got after an hour long discussion (argument) with Kolivan. As she skimmed through the reports, one thing that caught her attention was how he sometimes made impulsive decisions.

_He seems to have inherited my quick reflexes and fire but the brashness and recklessness of his father._

A knock on the door brought her out of her mussing, followed by her name in a commanding tone. Upon hearing the familiar voice of Kolivan. She swiftly shut off the screens before opening the door of her room.

She had to do a double take as she was greeted by not only Kolivan but someone else as well.

Keith.

 

“I will leave you two alone.” was all Kolivan said, excusing himself, leaving them alone as promised. She feels like he did this as a revenge for her earlier actions, but she couldn't dwell on that thought for long.

Krolia glances at her son who seems far too invested in the way the purple shoes covers his feet.

“Come in.” She says, prompting him to enter her room. He hesitated at first, but thankfully followed her.

They both take a seat on the opposite ends of the bed. The tense atmosphere is back again. The uncomfortable buzz that makes you want to squirm free and run. The silence that seems to choke you with each breath. But this is important, this has to be done.

“I wish to have met you under better circumstances.” Krolia says, breaking the silence between them.

 _You wouldn't have to if you didn't leave in the first place._ Keith thought bitterly but didn't voiced it, instead opting to reply her with a simple “Yeah.”

“I-” Keith clears his throat. “I want to know what happened.”

Her heart sinks as she hears him speak with a lingering warble in his voice.

“Yes.” _She owes him at least that much._

“Tell me everything.” He turns to face her. The fierce look in his eyes tells her that he has already made his mind.

_He is still so young, so small, so vulnerable, yet he is also fierce, strong and determined._

 

She returns her gaze back to her hands. Unable to maintain it. “As you know, Earth is a water based planet. A perfect place to hide the guardian of water. The blue lion.” Keith nodded. “I had been sent to your planet on a mission. At that time the Galra had already got hold of the Red lion and were frantically searching for the others. They got a hint of the similar energy signature emanating from the Earth which belonged to the Voltron lions. I was to make sure that the Galra don't get their hands on the lion if it was present.”

She took a side-glance at him and found him completely focused on her, so she continued on, “As you know, Earth had not made any contact with any of the outer-space species. I remember being locked up in a facility of some kind and, my ship was taken away from me. They refused to let me go.”

Keith eyebrows knit together. “Didn’t you fight them?”

She smiled. “I did but they kept on coming like… cockroaches.”

“How did you escape?”

She looks at the roof, closing her eyes as she recalls that day. “Your father was the one who saved me before they conducted any experiments. He had literally blown up the whole facility just to get me out. Fortunately, he had made sure to destroy all of their vehicles first so they couldn't chase us.”

Keith was shocked to hear that. Though he did used the same tactic to save Shiro, except he didn't destroy their vehicles and were chased.

“When I asked his reason for saving me. He had the nerve to tell me that he felt sorry for me and didn't wanted to see me turn into an experiment. He even gave me my Blade, that he somehow retrieved. My first impression of him was very rash and foolish. He helped an alien hid her ship, gave her a place to live, taught her the proper manners and lifestyle of humans. He even helped me in reaching the Blue lion’s cave to set the device to alter the signal.”

As Keith listened, he noticed that Krolia knew more Earth related things and expressions.

She looks back at her hands as she rubs over the ring finger of her right hand. “I don't know when but somewhere during my time on your planet, we both fell in love.”

“And then you came into being.” Krolia said as she looks at him with the softest expression. She doesn't look anything like the warrior he saw earlier.

Her fingers twitch, overwhelmed by the desire to embrace him again, to reassure him that everything is going to be fine. She wanted to take all of his pain, sadness and loneliness upon her and protect him from all the pain, giving him nothing but happiness.

“I was foolish enough to think that I could live my life here with you two. The seeds of war had spread out enough to almost reach Earth and I was forced to leave, otherwise both of your lives would have been in jeopardy. Nothing was worth your lives. I couldn't risk losing you both.”

“No. Don't get me wrong.” She quickly adds before he assumes the worst. “I don't regret having you. Just the decision of leaving you. Saying that it was a hard decision is an understatement.”

Keith doesn't know what to think about all this information. Because it actually makes sense but at the same time his heart refuses to accept anything. He had a hard time growing up because of _her_ , because _she_ left him, _alone._ But he can't blame her. Not after learning the truth. He wants to, he almost wishes he can, but he knows he can't blame someone who is this distraught over this whole twisted fate.

“I know it is selfish, but please, believe me, I had no-”

“I understand.” He says cutting Krolia off. _It's not that hard to understand._ “I would have done the same thing.” _I already did, though._

Krolia buries her face in her hands. “I know having no parents can put you through a lot. I would know, I didn't had them either. I know this isn't going to help but… I'm sorry for leaving you, for all the problems you had to face alone and-” She releases a shaky breath. “for being unable to provide you with a normal family.” Her voice is dangerously warbling. “Please, forgive me.”

Keith took a deep breath, his head already felt like it was stuffed with cotton. Strangely, he felt more grounded and stable, like he was on a seesaw before and now he is standing on immovable earth. _Is this what inner peace feels like?_

“To be honest,” Keith begins, his voice oddly calm despite the whirlwind of emotions. “I don't know if I can forgive you. At least not yet.”

He knows it's dangerous to open his heart to someone. To be this honest about how he feels. But his instincts never lead him wrong. So, it won't start now.

Krolia snaps her head, surprise clear on her face, but it quickly changes into acceptance and determination. “Anything you will say, I accept it.”

She didn't expected her to be forgiven anyway but here he was giving her a chance to prove herself to earn his forgiveness. A hope.

 

“You already said you wouldn't leave me again.”

“I will not.” She replies without missing a beat.

Keith looks a bit taken back by the firmness but he continues on, “Then, you will give me all the things that I was deprived of all these years. A eighteen years worth of childhood with a Mother.”

There is a beat of silence. As Krolia tries to comprehend his words. The words keep on repeating themselves as a mantra.

“Consider it your repentance.” He further adds. “I might forgive you then.” His voice is so low she had trouble hearing the last bit.

“I will give it my all.”

A shift in the tense atmosphere around them was all the warning she got before Keith all but threw himself on her, wrapping his skinny arms around her neck as if his life depended on them. She still hesitated before embracing him.

Keith knew that hugging someone especially her was a very impulsive decision. He did it before his brain could even catch up to his actions.

He hated this. He hated how he melted in the warmth, how right it felt. Like he belonged there, in her arms. His real home. He hated how his body went lax when she started carding her fingers through his hairs. The emotional pain began subsiding.

The realisation of never having the chance to experience this just because of a millennia old war, made him choke up. His body was betraying him. Krolia suddenly borrowed her face in his shoulder, pulling him closer and he could feel it getting wet.

That was it, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

~~_**......................** _ ~~

“I thought you died. I never expected to meet you here.” Keith says as he roughly rubs his sleeve on his face to get rid of the evidence.

Krolia gently stops him, as she carefully wipes the tears away. “To be fair, I never expected you to be in space, fighting a war and that too as a part of Blade of Marmora.”

Both of them are such a mess.

He smiled, a tentative one but still a smile as he passes his hand through his hair. “I guess, it's my turn to tell you my part of the story?”

“Yes.” Krolia says, amusement clear in her voice. “But before you do that, I insist you take some rest. You are exhausted.”

He gives her an incredulous look, before he blinks and tears his gaze away from her. “Right.” he says in a daze as he awkwardly stands up and starts making his way to the door.

“Make sure to sleep well.” Krolia says, standing up, causing Keith to abruptly stop dead in his steps. His wide eyes locking with her’s soft one's. “Good night.” She replies as calmly as she can.

He stupidly blinks at her, closes his eyes then takes an unnecessary huge intake of breath as the realisation of having a mother finally hit him. She could very well relate.

Krolia can't tell when or how the warm atmosphere turned into a weird mixture of panic and excitement. Or at least she thinks it's excitement since it feels positive. Looking at Keith ( _Her son! Yes, it's definitely excitement.)_ she can see that he is using the door as a support. He looks pale and his skin looks flushed. He keeps on opening his mouth to say something but one look at her and the words seem to disintegrate to dust.

She knows how he feels, because relearning how to breathe and speak together is very difficult.

There is a change in his demeanor and in a blink of an eye she greeted by the sight of his back once again; but doesn't bolts away like she expected him to.

_His ears are red._

She had to bit the inside of her cheek as the ends of her lips twitched upwards at her son’s awkward display. He manages to finally croak out a broken and shaken. “Good night.” before he disappears, making a mad dash down the hallway. The door to her room slides shut.

_Just like his father._

**Author's Note:**

> Dangerously wobbles as I walk over the tightrope known as story juggling two characters, almost dropping one of them all the while dodging the jabs from my arch nemesis.
> 
> Me, reaching the end of this chapter. “I think I can juggle two characters now.”
> 
>  
> 
> Optimism at its finest.


End file.
